Violent Indigo
by astral-angel
Summary: When life takes a sudden turn for the worst, sometimes the only person you can count on is yourself. Characters: Lita, Jericho, others.


**Title: **Violent Indigo

**Author: **Mauzi

**Email: **WWE

**Pairings: **Lita/Jericho, Trish/Bubba, Stacy/Christian

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters belong to me. Plot is mine.

**Distribution: **Cristal, others ask first

**Spoilers: **Set back in April '03 when Bischoff fired Lita.

**Rating: **R

**Summary: **When life takes a sudden turn for the worst, sometimes the only person you can count on is yourself.

**Part 1**

He should have left the moment he saw her sitting at the bar, should have listened to the little voice in the back of his head that was telling him that this was the mother of all bad ideas. He should have walked away long before he'd looked into those bottomless hazel depths, shining with tears. Should have turned around the minute she'd said his name, her voice thick with bitterness and confusion. That would have been the smart thing to do.

But then again, nobody had ever accused him of being smart. The long haired blonde smirked briefly at the thought before sitting next to her, frowning as she drained the glass she'd been holding. He glanced at her again, his frown deepening as he noticed for the first time her flushed cheeks and slightly unfocused eyes.

"Lita? How much have you had to drink?" He asked her, an old concern shining in his blue eyes. The redhead looked at him, and then spoke loudly, her voice unsteady.

"Why in the hell do you care Jericho?" Chris flinched inwardly at her words and then sighed.

"To tell the truth Red? I'm not quite sure." He spoke quietly, the use of the old nickname causing her to tilt her head, a curious expression on her face. She stared at him and then shrugged, turning back to the bartender, motioning for him to refill her glass. The blonde frowned, his hand waving away the bottle. "Enough Li..." She glared at him.

"Excuse me?"

"I think you've had enough to drink." He spoke firmly, not looking away from her glare. Lita scowled at him before sneering.

"Trust me Christopher, I haven't had nearly enough..." She said, not noticing the look that flashed across his face as she said his name.

"You've had all you're having tonight. Now I'm gonna take you back to your room, and you're going to sleep it off."

"Why, so you can take advantage of me?" She tossed at him, a frown coming to her lips as a brief look of hurt filtered through his eyes.

"Somehow, I don't think I could even if tried Lita." He sighed and got up, waiting patiently as she unsteadily got to her feet. The tall redhead brushed past him, frown still in place. He sighed again and caught up to her, steering her towards the elevators, slipping in behind her just before the doors shut.

Chris watched her silently, a frown appearing on his lips as she stared at the floor, her expression downcast.

"Bischoff's an ass." He said unexpectedly, his blue eyes surprisingly sincere. She gave a hollow laugh, but didn't reply. Shrugging, he continued to watch her, the sudden opening of the doors jolting him out of his thoughts. He followed her out into the long passageway; stopping in front of what he assumed was her room. Fumbling with her key card, she looked at him when he took it out of her hands and opened the door, silently giving it back. Her eyes fell to her hands, and then up at him again, her eyes searching.

"Lita?" His voice was questioning, and he frowned as he saw tears pool in her eyes. Reaching out, he gently cupped her cheek, his expression suddenly alarmed. "Lita, honey, what's wrong?" The diva blinked, and then reached up to touch the hand on her cheek. His fingers instinctively entwined with hers, her hand small in his. She glanced between their fingers and then up again. He swallowed thickly, his throat suddenly dry. Lita looked at him, a slightly nervous expression on her face. He stood silently under her scrutiny, his eyes guarded, though they widened imperceptibly as she stepped closer to him, their bodies almost touching.

Lita leaned in nearer to him, placing her lips on his gently, the sudden contact causing Chris to freeze. His stomach plummeted as her lips moved over his, and then it was over. He blinked, the light fog lifting from his head. He looked at her in shock, too surprised to speak. Lita returned his stare, a pained expression on her face.

She started to back away, her eyes panicked, and for reasons he didn't want to think about, Chris stopped her, tugging on their entwined hands. His eyes locked with hers, the swirling emotions he could see appeasing him somewhat.

"Chris?" Her voice trembled, and he resisted the urge to smile, instead stepping closer to the redhead. He slowly lowered his head to hers, giving her time to move away, before kissing her, his mouth coaxing hers open. His eyes watched hers, and as the tears spilled down her cheeks, he pulled away, his expression contrite.

"I... I should go." He turned around, his steps slow.

"Chris?" He stopped, his hands clenching. He heard her footsteps behind him, and shuddered as he felt her arms encircle his waist. He stood silently, waiting for her to speak, his body trembling.

"Don't... don't go."


End file.
